


His Daughter

by Alquinn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, SHIELD, Temporary Character Death, mpregkindofiguess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alquinn/pseuds/Alquinn
Summary: This story will take place after Captain American Civil War (Movie) and will be about Tony and Steve's daughter.Sorry the summary sucks >.< this is my first work and I plan to give a better summary later on as I work.*I will also be adding more characters later on as well and possibly change the title too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work ever so as of now I don't know how many chapters it will end up being. This is also why its so short >.< I will try to update regularly and get longer chapters in so please keep reading and join me on my journey as a writer<3

Ironman, Tony Stark

 

To the world he is known as a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.

To me he is so much more he is my Protector, Teacher, Hero and my Father.

  
I'm ******** Maria Stark, 17 years old and this is the story of my life.

  
 ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND before we go on I guess I should let it be known that yes I am also the daughter of Steve

  
Rogers, A.K.A Captain America A.K.A the worlds biggest asshole. In the end I suppose though it was thanks to Rogers being an asshole that I was even "born". Anyway continuing with the story, for it to be told right  

  
We have to go back to what started it all, that cold Siberian day.  
 

 

 

The day that killed Tony Stark

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not include a first name because I have not found name that I would like for Tony's daughter, but when I do find one I will add it.


End file.
